Network functions virtualization (NFV) represents a paradigm where network functions are run (or virtualized) on general-purpose hardware. The general-purpose hardware can be configured with a network function (rather than using custom hardware appliance), and the hardware are networked together to form a desired network topology. Virtualizing network functions, such as routing, firewalls, packet filtering, load balancing, etc., means that network administrators no longer have to provision physical custom networking hardware. Rather, network administrators can deploy virtualized network functions over generic physical resources. In some cases, network administrators can deploy a mix of physical network functions and virtualized network functions. Network administrators can now implement a desired network in a flexible manner, and even in a more dynamic manner. Network operations are simplified; operational costs are lowered. However, orchestrating, i.e., managing, NFV infrastructure (NFVI) can be challenging.